Two Kinds of Views
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Peter&Edmund, together in Narnia. But does it change when they go back to England? Part two: England's POV. Ed's jealous and wants back what's his. Pete's distant but needs it too. They want each other in the sticky-never-let-you-go way. Incest.
1. Narnia's Approval

**AN: Two Kinds of Views is a one-shot that has two chapters. In the first part, we have the relationship in Narnia--Ed is hurt and wants comforting. Pete needs to let go. Shortly said: they need each other, in the 'I need your sticky body agains mine'-way.**

Chapter one: Narnia's Approval.

"Does it hurt much, Ed?" Peter asked softly.

They were in the younger's bed—Edmund had been hurt in battle, and was now bed-bound. And although Lucy had done her best to fix him, Peter was still genuinely concerned. They were eating grapes and Edmund's head was against Peter's chest—it was good this way.

"Not so much." Edmund said, picking another grape from the vine.

Peter smiled down at his smaller brother, as he tried to pull off the purple fruit. It resulted in the grape being squished between his fingers. Peter clacked his tongue in disapproval.

"You're making a mess of things Ed." He whispered, taking Edmund's hand and bringing it to his lips. He slowly licked away the juice, and Edmund's eyes widened. Peter kissed up his palm, pulling his brother closer until their lips met.

Edmund wrapped his arm around his brother's neck—it really didn't hurt much, but he knew Peter would want to comfort him, that's why he'd gone all weak on him. They kissed again, until Peter whispered: "show me." And they parted.

Edmund rolled over onto all fours, starting to take off his shirt, while Peter sat up straight next to him, feeling against the fabric of Edmund's trousers. He stared as his younger threw the shirt to the floor, and revealed a small slip of bandages, sticking to his chest, close to his heart. Peter planted his lips next to it, and crawled around so he was behind his brother, only to bend over and kiss him at the back of his neck.

The brunette purred lightly at his brother's touch, outstretching against the duvet, chest nearly touching the mattress. He could feel that he was turning Peter on—as he kissed down Edmund's spine, his hard-on teased against his thighs. He knew how Peter loved to be out of control every now and than, and jumped at any chance to take advantage of that—only Edmund could make him feel light-headed like he was now. Only Edmund.

Peter undid the slacks of Edmund's trousers, kissing to the small of his back, and touching his cheeks. He was so beautiful—there really was no other way to put it. He travelled one hand up Edmund's leg, in between his thighs and then between the cheeks—he loved how Edmund moaned as he kissed down against the soft flesh. His fingers teased against a circle of tight nerves, and his tongue followed suit, making Edmund gasp out loudly.

"Oh God! Pete!" Edmund's body shook dangerously and he put his head between his arms, trying to steady himself—his brother always drove him utterly insane. The blonde's hand parted Edmund's cheeks further, so he had better access. He had to keep in mind that this was the first time they would be doing this, and that Edmund was young, so he needed to be thoroughly prepared. His tongue trailed around, and after making sure his brother was wet enough, he carefully slipped one finger in.

"Pete, no," Edmund sobbed quietly—the pain was unbearable. "It hurts. Please don't."

Peter stopped his movement and kissed around the tight hole, wetting his finger some more. His kisses travelled up a bit again, to Edmund's spine, and his other hand drew soothing motions over Edmund's backside.

"Just relax Ed," Peter whispered against his skin, and he carefully pushed his finger in a little deeper. Edmund sobbed. "It'll be okay, just relax."

He saw Edmund's hands fist with the sheets, and pushed in even deeper. It seemed to go easier now, and he returned his lips to Edmund's sensitive spot—he didn't mind it all that much, knowing Edmund was perfectly clean, since he'd bathed him himself. He was surprised by the impact this spot seemed to have on Edmund though—he had been shivering like a straw since the very beginning.

His mouth put more pressure on the spot, sucking around his own finger, and he teased his tongue inside too, figuring that would be easier on Edmund. The brunette moaned hoarsely, and Peter grinned, carefully putting a second finger against his entrance.

Edmund couldn't help but sob again as he felt something else enter him—it really, hurt, but felt good at the same time. His brother moved inside of him and he squeaked. His hands gripped the duvet only harder as Peter moved in and out faster. He whimpered again, and the blonde eased down, and then spread his fingers.

"Ah! Pete," Edmund sobbed again. "Don't... hurts..." he bit into the pillow and Peter kissed his spine again. His slick fingers travelled in and out of his younger sibling as the boy grew more at ease. When he finally retracted his fingers the brunette was moaning hoarsely.

Peter pulled away from the squirming body underneath him, and pulled off his shirt and trousers in a rapid way. Leaning over again, he aligned their bodies and kissed the tanned shoulder. Edmund turned his head to look up at Peter—stray tears stained his cheeks and Peter smiled, connecting their lips as he spread Edmund for him. He used his hand to smear the pre-cum around his lengths, and guided himself into his younger brother's entrance. The smaller boy screamed in pain—a cry which Peter's mouth caught and kissed away.

"Pete, please..." Edmund whispered—Peter was afraid he'd really hurt him, and looked rather concerned. "I want to be able to see you Peter."

Peter nodded against the other's back, and pulled himself out again. The lithe body underneath him turned around, and Peter marvelled in all the prettiness it possessed—Edmund's body had to be the most enthralling one he'd ever see. He slowly lifted Edmund's legs over his shoulders, knees hooking there, and leaned forward a bit.

"Closer Pete, please." Edmund begged, wanting to feel his elder against him. Soon his knees were trapped against Peter's shoulders and his own, and it felt a bit uncomfortable, so he spread his legs wider, sliding them down his brother's arms to rest at his sides.

"Like this?" Peter asked, supporting all his weight on one elbow. Edmund nodded feebly and Peter's free hand slipped between their bodies to Edmund's own hard-on. "My, Edmund, you surprise me," Peter teased, and gave the boy's length a little stroke. Edmund moaned loudly, and Peter returned his hand to his own member, guiding himself back into the brunette. "Now just relax."

Edmund nodded again and Peter pushed into him, making a tear slide down his cheek. Not stopping, Peter returned his hand to the younger's shaft, stroking it to distract him from the pain. When he was all the way in, Edmund was back to sobbing quietly. Peter paused to watch him squirm a bit, and one hand went around his hip to pull his body closer.

"Ed," Peter's voice croaked a bit. "Are you okay?"

Edmund connected their lips again, and moved his hips to show him he was alright, while Peter slowly pulled out. After a while Edmund's sobs got replaced by lust-filled moans, and soon he was panting loudly against Peter's shoulder. Every time the blonde took him deep he'd hiss and arch his back in pleasure.

"Ohn," Peter purred hoarsely. "So tight, Ed."

In return he got a husky moan and a kiss on his shoulder. Deep inside Peter knew it wasn't right of him to soil his brother's innocence like this—but he'd rather have him soil Edmund's innocence than anyone else. No one was worthy of this boy's body, no one, but Peter. Edmund made that very clear—every man that even looked at him in any way he displeased got sent away immediately. He only wanted Peter.

Peter could feel the ecstasy build up, but he wanted to make sure Ed was enjoying this too—he could easily be faking. So the blonde pulled out completely, making Edmund whimper at the loss, and kissed down his shoulder, going down. It really took a lot of restraint to stop his ministrations—Ed was so tight, and Peter was so close—but he had to be sure.

"Pete, wha—" Edmund was cut short when Peter put his mouth around his length and blew at the tip. "Ahn! Pete, don—" he took his younger brother in his mouth, carefully tasting the pre-cum. He was sure now—Edmund was rock hard.

"Hmm," Peter hummed slightly and pulled his mouth back, Edmund had to grip onto the blankets not to force his brother back. "You taste nice Ed." he whispered, and inclined his head again.

Edmund screamed when he teased all the way up to the slit, trying to buck his hips, but Peter had them pinned to the mattress. When the blonde felt like he couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled back again, and lifted his brother's legs. His hands on Edmund's buttocks, he pushed in again, and Edmund moaned loud.

"No Pete," Edmund moaned as Peter thrusted in hard, but slow. "Closer to me, Pete." He whispered wantonly, spreading his legs.

Peter bent over to match their bodies together again, slowly making love to the brunette. He made the body quiver and shake, and Edmund's whimpers and moans, and out-cries filled the room, together with Peter's husky calls for 'Edmund'. He placed his hand tightly around his brother, who squealed and panted against his neck, trying not to cause too much friction. They were both close, but Peter just needed a bit more of that sinful body. He felt that his brother tensed, and made sure not to create any teasing motions as he thrust in hard again.

His forehead was against Edmund's shoulder and the younger one gripped hard onto his hip.

"Pete please," he begged. "So close... little faster..."

They sped up a bit, moving only a bit faster, and Peter felt that he was near completion. He began rubbing his brother up and down and Edmund gasped wildly. Their bodies shook together, and the headboard bumped against the wall.

"It's okay Ed," Peter whispered in his ear, biting it softly. "Come for me."

And as he felt Edmund release, his own fluids spilled into his brother. He refrained from letting himself flop down on top of Edmund, keeping in mind that he was wounded—not to mention very sticky. He pushed himself up, smiling down at the brunette's tired face, and kissed his chest, going down to lap up Edmund's come. Slowly pulling himself out of the boy, he also cleaned his abused entrance with his tongue, making Edmund moan like a hooker in the aftermath of their Love-making.

Edmund pulled his brother up, so they were face to face, and turned around in the damp bed. He cuddled against Peter's chest—luckily he'd always have the blonde to take care of him.

"If this is what I get for being wounded, I should get hurt more often." Edmund whispered, voice croaking.

"Tell you what," Peter said. "Every time you don't get hurt, I'll fuck you senseless."

Edmund grinned, kissing his older brother.

"I'd like that."

"You're mine Ed." Peter whispered against his hair, wrapping both arms around him. He'd always felt jealousy towards all those who could openly confess their love for his little brother—he could never do that. Even though he knew that everyone in Narnia would accept their love, he knew that Lucy and Susan wouldn't keep such an open mind.

"Of course I am Pete." Edmund kissed the blonde's broad chest. They were happy. That was all that mattered.

**AN: That was part one--part two'll be up soon.**


	2. England's Confusion

Chapter two: England's Confusion

"Mum, is it okay if I sleep in Peter's room tonight?" The request sounded so innocent to everyone in the room, except to Peter.

"Why's that?" Mother asked, and Edmund explained—he'd practiced this in his room for a very long time.

They'd been back for almost a month now, and he hadn't had even a moment alone with Peter. He wasn't sure if he should still be doing this, but he wanted it too badly. Things weren't the same here as they'd been in Narnia. No. In Narnia, all the people who mattered—apart from Lucy and Susan—had eventually noticed that Peter was rightfully Edmund's, and the other way around. Here all the girls danced around his older brother all the time. It was annoying Edmund senseless, and he found that it was about time he'd claim back what was his.

"When we stayed with the old professor, we shared a room mum. I miss it."

She didn't seem to doubt her youngest son's words, and smiled.

"I don't mind Sweetheart—as long as Peter doesn't protest." They both looked at the boy—he was playing chess with Susan.

"I don't care, really." He said, without even looking up from the game.

Edward inwardly huffed—it wasn't really the reaction he'd hoped to receive, but okay, he could work with this. And their mother was just happy they got along well.

-

Edward was dripping all over the carpet—yes, he was fully aware of the fact. He was also aware that his mother had looked strangely at him when she'd bid him a good night and had gone to her own room. The hair was just causing some trouble—that's why he was standing there, trying to fix it. One towel was hanging around his waist, and the other was fiercely rubbing his head. Oh, how he hated his hair. Sighing, he gave up, and straightened his back. Then he entered Peter's bedroom without further notice.

Peter didn't even look up as Edward strode over to the bed where he'd put his pyjama's earlier. He was reading a paper-back book. Edward wanted to kill the blonde! How dare he ignore him like that? He'd sure have a word with his High King about that. He glared and purposely stood still in the middle of the room, pyjama in his hand. Tossing the towel on the bed—causing Peter to finally glance up at him—he striped himself of the one around his hips. Peter's eyes widened, but he tried not to let it show by hiding behind his book. Edmund put on his shirt first, exposing as much of his body as long as possible. When he pulled his trousers over his legs he made sure that Peter would see that he wasn't wearing underwear—that would teach the boy. Now he'd be stuck with a hard-on for sure. The thought of Edmund without boxers always used to turn Peter on.

Edmund crawled into the bed next to his brother, and the blonde glanced down at his book quickly. He leaned against Peter's shoulder and tried to see what he was reading. Peter put the book away and shook off Edmund's head. The brunette frowned.

"Listen Ed," Peter began. "I don't think this is a good idea anymore—it's not really... ethical."

Edmund glared and shuffled away from him, snapping: "well you should've thought about that before you kissed me the very first time!"

"Please," Peter outstretched his hand but Edmund pulled back. "Not so loud, someone will hear."

"Oh yeah, why don't you worry about that!" Edmund yelled, not even caring anymore. "How dare you! Leaving me in the dark like this? You couldn't have told me sooner?"

He left the bed, marching over to the door. Peter followed him—he was half-naked, only in his bottoms.

"I'm sorry, but I figured you'd feel the same way." He said, restraining the boy as he was about to leave.

Edmund fought to get away from his brother's hold, but Peter was not about to allow that to happen.

"Well, it's easy for you to say, with all the girls fluttering around you! At least I mean it when I say I love you." Edmund hissed.

"Ed, I love you too," Peter whispered, holding the younger close against him. "I love you so unbearably much and..."

"Just not like this?" Edmund interrupted, stilling finally.

Peter had his arms wrapped around his body, and he knew how strong the other was—resisting would be useless.

"Will you listen to me?" Peter spoke softly. He spun his brother around so he could look him in the eye. "Of course I love you like this," at 'this' he pecked Edward's lips briefly, to emphasize his point. "So insanely much Ed, you wouldn't believe me. I want to be with you forever."

"Then why aren't you?"

"But Edmund," Peter protested. "I thought you were going to leave me tonight! And I figured it was better if I broke it off before you had a chance to."

"Pete, I loved you my entire life once already," Edmund reasoned. "I wanna do it again. And a change of scenery won't change what's in my heart."

"But, Ed," Peter began, guiding the brunette back to the bed. "If you're sure about this than... I want to tell someone Ed."

Edmund nodded, sitting on the soft duvet, and beginning to take off Peter's bottoms. Peter kissed him again, and while he pulled Edward's shirt from his body, he whispered: "is that okay?"

"Yes, definitely." Edmund grinned sheepishly and kissed his brother again.

The blonde decided not to waste any more time and flopped the other boy down onto the bed, tugging his paints off quickly. He took a minute to enjoy the view of his brother's lithe body, completely naked and fully in his control. Kissing him on the mouth harshly he tripled his hands down the younger's body—he had missed those curves of his, and the soft skin, and each small little freckle.

He matched his figure on top of his brother's, fitting in between the other's legs perfectly. Allowing himself to stay there for a minute, kissing his brother again—he'd missed those blissful lips—he then got up onto all fours. When the brunette wrapped his legs around Peter's waist, pushing himself up a bit, he slowly pushed one finger inside, and grinned as Edmund squirmed uncomfortably, and wrapped an arm around his older brother's neck.

"Shouldn't you be used to this by now?" He said teasingly and Edmund moaned hotly when he added a second finger. His whole body arched in the way only his could—it made Peter so hot, because he knew he was the only one that would ever see Edmund's body move like that.

Edmund grunted something incoherently and connected his lips with Peter's skin, to keep himself from screaming out when he added a third finger. He knew they'd done this plenty of times, but it always felt the same in the beginning—like he was being stretched to the core.

"I like it though," Peter hoarsely said again Edmund's ear, scissoring his fingers as Edmund growled. "You're always so tight Ed."

Edmund moaned loudly, trying to hide the noises by kissing his brother's collarbone softly. When Peter thought that he'd prepared his brother well enough, he kissed the young boy again, and changed their positions, pulling the other on top. Edmund kissed Peter's chest lovingly, resting his chin as he looked up at the blonde.

"I love you." He whispered, and took Peter in his hand, guiding him in slowly. His elder bit his lip to keep from groaning—Ed was too hot right now, the image too exciting. He started panting as he watched the brunette push him in deeper, slick body moving against Peter's. Peter could still feel Edmund's hand against his dick, and it was so beautiful, to see him flushing like that—he squirmed uncomfortably, taking in the tip and gliding down—but Peter suddenly stopped him.

"Ed, you'll hurt yourself," he whispered—restraining himself was always hard, but as a King, he knew self-control well. "You can tell me if you're not ready yet—it's okay."

"No," Edmund protested, shaking his head—his expression told otherwise though. "I'm okay—I'm ready."

"Liar," Peter grunted, and got up a bit, pulling the tip from his brother again—he did so reluctantly, because Ed had felt so good around him, but he really didn't want to hurt him—after all, it had been weeks since they'd done this—it was only natural it would take longer. Not to mention that Edmund's body was that of a young teenager again, so it could hurt him if he wasn't prepared thoroughly—Peter wanted to scold at himself for not taking better care of his younger brother.

"But Pete," Edmund pouted as Peter put his fingers in his mouth. "I want you inside me—I've missed the feel of you."

"But Ed," Peter mimicked his voice—he tried to hide how hot Edmund's words made him, though Edmund noticed that his cock only grew harder. "I want to shag you until you can't move—I can't do that when you're in pain."

Edmund continued to pout, and suddenly Peter got an idea. He took one of the brunette's hands, and slickened his fingers together with his own. Edmund frowned but didn't comment. When he found that their fingers were wet enough he whispered: "turn around Ed." And kissed the boy's chest.

The younger did as he was told, turning around in Peter's lap, but still sitting over his legs. Peter pushed Edmund down, until his legs were outstretched and he had a nice view of the boy's ass, right in front of his face. He nuzzled one of his cheeks, smelling the soap he'd used earlier in the shower.

"Hm, Ed, you smell good." He whispered against the boy's thigh, and he felt him shiver in anticipation—he knew Ed wouldn't mind that Peter prepared him further if he made it good.

He spread his cheeks apart, Edmund's hole twitching and some of Peter's precome leaking from it. He loved the sight, and gave it a little lick, tasting himself against the bittersweet skin at Edmund's entrance. He took the hand he'd slickened earlier, and guided Edmund's fingers to his ass.

"Ed, fuck yourself for me." He demanded—he could see Edmund's body shiver even more at the command as he stretched forward, resting on his elbow and he slowly pushed one finger in his own body. He pushed it in till the knuckle, and Peter watched entranced, the precome serving as lubrication as well as his salvia. Soon Edmund pushed in a second one, moaning hoarsely and as he moved it in and out, Peter felt himself getting even hotter. When he wanted to push in a third finger, Peter saw him tense again—he felt a bit mad at Edmund for forcing this upon his body like this, they had all the time of the world, and sure, he understood why he'd want to rush—it was hard on him too—but he didn't want to make Edmund bleed. That had happened once before, and Edmund had been in pain for more than a week. Peter didn't want that to happen again.

"Ed, relax," he whispered, stopping the movements with his own hand. He kissed Edmund's fingers, drawing his tongue lazily around Edmund's entrance. The small body quivered again, and the moan he let out was so loud Peter was afraid he'd wake someone up. He pushed his tongue in slightly, wetting the fingers more, and sucked the third one slightly in his mouth before retracting again. "Now try again Love," Edmund obeyed, pushing in the third digit, and it went smoothly. "Good boy," Peter gave him a kiss against his thigh and Edmund groaned. "Is that as good for you as it for me?" He asked softly, once more enjoying the view Edmund was making.

He really was the most sexy being on earth, stretching like that, and purring softly. His fingers moved in and out, and he spread them. Peter sucked one of his own in his mouth and pushed it in with the rest—Edmund gasped and hissed: "oh God, _yes_."

"Good," Peter purred against his leg, and pulled his finger out, replacing them with two more—Edmund hissed in slight discomfort, but as Peter thrust them in and out, together with his own, he moaned again. "Because I really want to pound you into the mattress now."

He gave Edmund a last lick, and retracted his fingers, pulling out Edmund's too. Without further ado, he pushed the brunette lithe body completely to the duvet, and lined himself up on top of him, holding his hips firmly to keep him steady. With one hard thrust he breached through the ring of muscles and was enveloped in blissful heat.

Edmund's moan sounded so cheap—Peter had more than once thought those moans were fake, but no, the younger's sound were naturally hookerish—and he panted harshly, head turned to Peter and staring at him wide-eyed.

"Kiss me," he said, grinding his teeth as Peter thrust out and pushed in hard again. "Or I'll wake everyone up."

The blonde chuckled softly and kissed his younger brother, literally pounding—as promised—his body into the mattress. He entwined their hands, continuing his deep, hard thrusts, and Edmund moaned hoarsely into his mouth. Every time he pulled back, Edmund matched his thrust and shoved his ass onto Peter's dick, and they created a sweaty, hot rhythm, going fast and hard—it had been too long. When Peter felt Edmund tensing, he lifted their bodies so he could grab his dick tight around the base, preventing him from coming. Edmund whined, another sound that was caught by his older brother's mouth, but Peter wouldn't let go. He pounded into his sibling, finding his own release nearby, and Edmund squeezed his ass around him, making him groan out loudly against Ed's mouth—he knew that the brunette wanted to come so badly, but he had other plans for him. With his last thrust, Edmund squeezed even tighter around him and he came, shaking against the younger harshly, and shouting his name in that blissful mouth of his.

He stayed still for a second, until he heard Edmund whine: "what you playing at? What about me?"

Peter chuckled, and pulled out the young boy, kissing his shoulder. He licked down his spine, still refusing to let go of his penis, keeping him on edge but not allowing him to come—he loved the power he had on Edmund. Only he could make Edmund shake like this, shivering against his body and make him cry out like that.

"I want you to come inside my mouth Ed, so stop whining," Edmund shook at the thought, but knew his brother would want to tease him first. He turned around carefully, and Peter grinned at him. "So spread your legs for me and show me your pink, tight hole."

More shivers ran down Edmund's body as he slowly complied, parting his legs and pulling his cheeks apart—if it was with anyone else, he would feel so ashamed, but this was Peter—he always made him feel so good. Made him feel loved.

Peter mewled softly, dipped his head down and set his tongue to work, sliding it in and out of Edmund's body—Edmund groaned again, feeling that he was oh so close, but he couldn't come. The blonde licked away all of his own come, teasing Edmund mercilessly. The noises Edmund was making were quite sinful and when he finally retracted his tongue and looked up at his face, Edmund's cheeks were bright red from Peter's ministrations. He grinned, and kissed his navel, saying: "you like that, éh?"

Edmund nodded, letting his hand slip through Peter's blonde hair. His elder pushed his legs up further, and Edmund grasped them, giving his brother better access as he thrust his fingers back in. At the same time he lowered his lips down onto Edmund's erection, making him cry out—his whole body shaking violently at the sweet friction.

Peter simultaneously thrusted his fingers in and out, together with his mouth's movements. Edmund was gasping and writing and moaning—doing his best to keep quiet. He was too close, and didn't last very much longer, reducing to a spluttering mess as he came in Peter's mouth.

The blonde pulled his mouth from his brother, licking away the bits of come he'd missed, sliding out his fingers as well. His younger sibling gave a last groan, edging his body against Peter's as soon as he flopped down next to him.

"God," Edmund panted slightly, kissing Peter briefly before dropping down, putting a hand against his sweaty forehead. "I love you so much Pete. Promise me you'll make me feel like this forever."

"Sure Ed," Peter turned on his side, cuddling closer to the hot body. "I love you too."

The only thing left to do was to tell their mother. And even if that might be really bad—a foolish thing to do, they'd get through.

**AN: I'm debating on adding one last chapter—though it'd be very short, about how they tell and how it ends. Review if you liked it or not!**


End file.
